THE NAMIKAZE SAIYAN CHAPTER 1 REDEMTION
by Blood kreed
Summary: Naruto travels to different worlds to train with the saiyans and then goes to the soul society to posses a zanpukto and other skill this will have the most epic fights.
1. Chapter 1

The Namikaze Sayian

What happens when an 8 year old Naruto Namikaze goes and train with two different set of individuals . First his training begins with the Sayians where he will learn the t he Final Flash and many other finishing moves .

**Normal P. O. V.**

Naruto had just came from the ramen stand he then turn his focus to the Dango shop across the road where he saw a familiar Tokubetsu Jōnin sitting at one of the tables . He walks over and greet her in a gentlemanly fashion he says : Hello Hebi hime you look very   
beautiful today. Anko then turn around and stared at him rising her eyebrow replying : Good Morning handsome namikaze how are you doing . Naruto sudden stared to blush because he noted anko was flirting with him he then got an idea he suddenly disappeared anko wonder what was happening he then appear right behind her and whispered seductively in her ear : you won this round hebi hime next time i`ll be the victor. Then he vanished completely leaving a note behind the note reads :

Dear Anko Mitrash ,

I`ll be leaving to go and train with a group people know as the Saiyans please tell ji-ji that he`ll see me in about several year time okay. Before I forget I left you a present in your bedroom . Tell ji ji when I get back I want a sparring match against him also to meet the rest of the Konoha Ice Queens .

Yours Truly

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze .

Anko looks at the sky a shows a mischievous smirk before disappears in a swirl of leafs .

**AT The Hokage Tower**

**Anko arrives the hokage sectary `s desk their sat a woman by the name of Sami Uzakia she is a civilian she was hired by hiruzen to be his sectary at age fifteen . Upon seeing anko says : here to see hokage sama anko just nodded she got up at knock on the door she shortly heard a voice say `enter` anko then bow before the man sitting at the desk and read the letter that naruto left her with now in her possession . After listening he send word to every shinobi informing them that a certain blonde will be back for the chunin exams . anko nodded and vanish leaving hiruzen to his paperwork. Hiruzen chuckle and then got back to doing his paperwork .**

Meanwhile ….

Naruto had just begun his journey he found a scroll that teleported him to King Kia `s Planet . He met Goku and the rest of the saiyans . Later that day they got aquatinted and stated to teach him to use chi also to gather energy from the environment and hand to hand combat. 

**Time Skip ,**

After learn a wide variety of move the each taught him their finishing moves first was the Kamehameha then Final flash and many other moves. He spent almost two year with them but now was time to continue his journey to the Soul society . As he was preparing to leave he said good-bye to his new friends then use the instant transition to get into the soul society.

Soul Society

When he arrive at the he see a purple hair woman and walk over to her and greet her in a kind way


	2. Chapter 2

The Namikaze Saiyan

Naruto arrived in a place that look like suna but the only thing is that it you could always see a crescent Moon , he search in this place call Las Noches. Suddenly he was engulfed in water he then followed the water to the source there he found four women. He approach the women and introduce himself by saying ; My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.  
I`m in search of a place call the soul society can you please assist me.  
The tallest of the four women spoke next, Nice to meet you Saiyan , I am Tier Harribel, Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. He the turn to her and says ; You are Goddess of Beauty Shark-Hime . Tier blush at the nickname given to her and replies , You are a God of Handsomeness Fox – Sama to which she then constructed a table made out of solid water they all sat and explained the history of her being Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid, shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago, she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Emilou Apacci, from a male Adjuchas. Taking her back to her lair, Harribel introduced her to two other female Adjuchas, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel broke up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she states since female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there because she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. Later, they fought a Hollow who fled, Harribel having allowed him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why they should allow him to escape instead of devouring him. Explaining the law of Las Noches, she asked Harribel why she does not follow it. Stating she did not want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others, Harribel resolved if she could not win alone, she would win in a group. At some point, Harribel and her group came face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and his court. The two revealed they had previous dealings with each other, and Baraggan, noting he was tired of her rebellious attitude, gave her a choice: she could either join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting there is no place in Las Noches he could not see. Attempting to persuade Harribel, one of his servants received a slash from Harribel for his trouble causing Baraggan to scold her for being so bold. He thus informed her that if she left then, she could do so without being harmed. That is a very interesting he said to her I must find him and destroy him for Making Shark –hime worry. Harribel grab his hand as he was about to stand told him please remain seat naruto , I would like to introduce use to my Fracción consists of three female Arrancar colloquially known as the Tres Bestias , Toresu Besutia; Spanish for "Three Beasts", Japanese for "Three Beast Gods"). They were assembled during their time as Hollows in support of strength in numbers, due to female Hollows being easier targets for the male ones. Emilou Apacci(, Emirū Apacchi) is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one sky blue and one amber eye, with the latter having a red ring around it. Apacci's mask fragment is on the top of her head, with a horn in the middle. Apacci's Zanpakutō consists of the bracelets strapped to her arms. Franceska Mila Rose (, Furanchesuka Mira Rōzu) is a dark-skinned Arrancar whose mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her Zanpakutō is a western style longsword. Cyan Sung-Sun ( Shian Sunsun) wears a long white dress, with sleeves extending well past her hands. She wears two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sung-Sun has long, flowing green hair, and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair, and her Hollow hole is not visible. Her Zanpakutō resembles a sai. After being acquainted with her  
Fracción he look at each of them and Said Miss Harribel has great taste in beauty to have such beauties as yourselves here they all started to blush and replied in union thank you Naruto Sama , He just nodded and said just call me naruto to which they nodded. Just the a gargantua and a green haired girl came out of it and went over to were the were sitting , Naruto was the first to speak to Nell he told her his name and how he got to Las Noches . She the replied ; Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (ネリエル・トゥ・オーデルシュヴァンク, Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku)[1] is the former Tres (three) Espada. She is also known as Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu), and she is a small, good-natured, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive brothers and former Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa . Harribel then whisper in his ear ; Nelliel is a female Arrancar that has hazel eyes and short green hair. In her child form, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body.  
Her true form is that of a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair, retaining similar features to her child form, including the scar and the crimson line that runs across her face, but her bottom canines aren't quite as pronounced. Her gown is now torn into a skirt and a top, connected with a single strip across her abdomen. Her skull mask also differs slightly; its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, but still missing some of its teeth. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. Naruto look at Nell and saw a green light when the light die down he saw an adult Nell. Seeing the were no more seat Nell decided to sit on naruto`s lap and told him her history "Several years earlier, Nelliel held the rank of 3rd Espada. During her time in that position, she was constantly challenged by Nnoitra Gilga to fights to prove that males are stronger than females. Nnoitra once laid waste to an entire colony of Arrancar, prompting Nelliel to ask him why as he was given no order to do so. Nnoitra stated that no one ever ordered him not to kill them. Nelliel reminded him that Aizen's order were to "seek the Vasto Lorde," she further explained that murdering entire colonies stood against that order. He responds that not everyone is loyal to Aizen and if they resist they are rebels and killing rebels is like helping Aizen. He further reasoned that if he can take them out then they are not Vasto Lorde, stating that he is following orders just fine. He then informs her that she has gotten awfully uptight over a couple hundred Hollows. Nelliel suggested that he should think before he speaks, as they themselves were once Hollows just like those he killed; it was their own good fortune that they evolved beyond that, nothing more. Nnoitra taunts her to attack if she felt she could beat him if it made her mad. She plainly responded that she was shocked as even becoming an Arrancar, Nnoitra was nothing more than a child. Nnoitra questioned her comment, but is attacked and seemingly knocked unconscious. When he wakes up he sees she is sitting near him reading a book while a dead Hollow lies nearby. He asked her why she helped him, Nelliel simply tells him that she did not 'help him', she simply prevented the Espada from losing a member by putting an end to his suicidal behavior. Nnoitra explains that he can't stand her and she would obviously know that, asking why she keeps following him around. She simply stared at him and stated that its because he was weaker than her. Naruto started to get angry and his chi turn yellow and the clouds started gathering lighting started to flash yellow and all of a sudden it just stop . when tier look to see why it stopped she saw Nell kissing Naruto on the lips, to which she just blush and turn her face. Nell then continued with her story ; During this time, Nnoitra would constantly challenge Nelliel to battle, each time she would easily defeat him. It was during one of these battle she went to leave and he told her that it was a battle to the finish. When she asked him if he wanted her to finish him off, she told him that she simply refuses and further said him to stop talking all big. She stated that there was a time when they ceased being Human, and became beasts. Now, as Arrancar they had regained their sense of reason. She explained to him that rational people, when going to battle need a reason to fight and he had none. Nnoitra screamed at her that he had a reason, he could not stand her. Nelliel detailed that it wasn't a reason just an instinct as he is a beast and she didn't recognize him as a warrior. Therefore she had no reason to bear the life of someone not a warrior. After Nelliel left, Nnoitra was approached by Tesra Lindocruz who offered him a hand. In response, he threw his Zanpakutō at him, hitting the structure behind the Arrancar. Nnoitra told him not to act friendly with him, and that just because he lost did not mean they were of the same level. When Tesra asked why he had to pick on Nelliel and no other Espada, Nnoitra explained that it was because he hated her, some female being able to outrank, be greater than a man on the battlefield; that was his reason. Sometime later, Nnoitra teamed up with Szayelaporro Granz (who was not an Espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Nelliel as well as test a device he Nelliel was searching for her Fracción, she was confronted by Nnoitra, who asked her if she was looking for something. Nelliel stated it was none of his business and asked if revealing his weapon was a form of intimidation. She advised him to keep it concealed if he didn't want to look weak and moved on. There was an explosion which got Nelliel's attention. Once the smoke settled, she saw the her Fracción, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, gravely wounded. She turned to Nnoitra and asked him if he forcibly removed their masks as she became enraged. They initiated a fight during which a device made by Szayelaporro created a fake image of Nnoitra and distracted Nelliel. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and hit her from behind, causing her a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast, but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayelaporro who asked if there was anything else to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayelaporro asked him if he needed to be so cold as they had worked as partners and that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he didn't remember being his partner and they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. Nnoitra told Szayelaporro that they were going, but Szayelaporro told him that he would appreciate if he lost the presumptuous tone. Nnoitra snapped back that he wasn't even an Espada. She then look him in the eyes and said Naruto kun please explain your history he the nodded and said to her alright Nell chan. He then started to explain but was interrupted by Loly Aivirrne (ロリ·アイヴァーン, Rori Aivān) is the 33rd Arrancar[1] in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Menoly Mallia, are aides to Aizen. He look to see a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She has long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie.  
Loly's uniform includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. She then turn to him and say "Sorry for the interruption Handsome' to which she purred at the last sentence to which naruto blushed a dark shade of red. Naruto told her he knows why the women is interested in him. He then put on a devilish smirk and spoke 'women are interested in me because I a very rear blood limit that makes a lust mist emit from eye contact. After he spook they all turn their faces and blush each had a different shade of red from the other but Tier had the darkest red of all. Loly then got up and said naruto can we spar for at least four hours tomorrow I want to see how strong you really are . He just nodded and got up and place Nell in the chair and turn to face them and said I would like to show you ladies something he then made twelve hand signs and said "Earth style Earth Paradise Justu he then place his hand on the ground then the sand form a Mansion solid of sand and earth together . He then turn to them do you ladies like my creation . Naruto was then tackled into a group hug by the bunch of beauties they went inside the mansion it consist of McMansions often mix a bewildering variety of architectural styles and elements, combining quoins, steeply sloped roofs, multiple roof lines, complicated massing and pronounced dormers, all producing what some consider an unpleasant jumbled appearance.  
The builder may have attempted to achieve expensive effects with cheap materials, skimped on details, or hidden defects with cladding: Though construction quality may be subpar and materials shoddy (from faux stucco to styrofoam crown molding and travertine compounded from epoxied marble dust), McMansion buyers are eager; the real-estate writer locates them in the generation of my angst-ridden Boston University students: "mostly young, mobile, career-oriented, high-salaried 30- and 40-something individuals" who are too time-squeezed to hire an architect but seek "a luxury home" that they might soon (and easily) sell whenever "it's time to move on." Another unflattering observation is that some McMansions have been designed from the inside out, rather than from the outside in. Because priority has been given to the interior, a house's exterior appearance suffers, with oddly placed windows and an amorphous or bloated quality. After a short inspection they sat the table while tier went into the kitchen to prepare Miso Ramen. Later on he showed them to their room  
The Honor Mansion

The five Mansion Rooms are, as their name implies, located in our main house. Four rooms are located on the second level, with the Wisteria Room downstairs. These rooms are perfect for someone looking for a more typical bed and breakfast experience, located right in the heart of where everything happens, from breakfast in the morning to afternoon wine and appetizers. Both the Angel Oak Room and Wisteria Rooms offer private patios, and the mansion also offers a public patio on the second level overlooking the pool area. They all pouted because they each wanted to sleep with Naruto. He went and took a shower and went to each of their room to say Good Night to the ladies and make sure they were ok he made a clone to serve as a butler as they all lay on their separate beds the fell asleep by the comforting breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

The Namikaze Saiyan

After naruto used his earth style to construct a large mansion he got out of bed went down stairs to see who was calling at the door when he open the door he saw "Menoly Mallia (メノリ•マリア, Menori Maria) is the 34th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Loly Aivirrne, are aides to Aizen. Menoly greet him by saying Good Morning Naruto is Loly here I wish to speak to her. Naruto look at Menoly and observed her attire Menoly is female teenage-looking Arrancar with tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, Menoly has green eyes. Her Hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. The location of her Hollow hole is unknown. He told her to come inside and take a seat . while she was sitting on the couch he came to her and offer her breakfast on a tray to which she replied "No thanks Naruto that won't be necessary" to which he just nodded ok. Shortly he heard Loly say I`m coming wait a second . Naruto sat in the seat near Menoly as he carefully look at Her attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly's dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Menoly completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. He went closer to her to which she pulled back he then told her he said to her "Don`t fear me " for I will not harm you in any way. She hesitated but he grab her hand and kissed he her knuckles and then he just instant transition to the shower . Menoly left wide eye because he moved so fast she didn't she he walk. Loly came down and met Menoly at the front door waiting for her Loly ask "you ready " Menoly just nodded walk through the door. As they started to walk Loly saw a green light the she heard naruto voice say "Oreikarukosu no Kekkai" when they got to the field he was training in they saw naruto standing in a circle with a heptagon and other symbols around the two circles. He wink at them and they joined him in the seal he said to them " the seal allows the user to created Techno elements and other secrets as well watch he stretch one finger and pointed to his mansion as shout Techno style extreme upgrade." He then showed them his watch on his wrist and push the red button at the left side , the Garage door open and Menoly and Loly got wide eye because the saw The Saleen 302 Series are variations introduced in the 5th generation of Ford Mustang which was produced by the American manufacturer Saleen, Inc. Beginning in 2007 with the S302-PJ edition, Saleen modifies stock Ford 4.6L 3V V8 engine blocks with a larger displacement and high compression to 5.0L with OEM engine components.

Previously referred to as Saleen Mustang, Saleen now introduced a model designation based on the Cubic Inch Displacement (CID) of the engine, now referring the car as Saleen 302 CID, or simply S302. Any distinguishable options purchased by the customer is indicated with a suffix added after the 302, designating its difference . He enter the driver`s side of the car while Tier harribel in the passenger side and Nell and the Numeros and fraccio'n sat in the back seat comfortably he ask them if they were ready they all replied in union Yes namikaze sama to which he scowl and say it just naruto Goddesses to which each girl blushed a dark shade of red he started the engine and began to reverse out of the garage and turn left and continue driving just then a Garganta open and they drove through it . After driving through the portal they arrive in human world . First off he drove the ladies to a women store where he met Yoruichi Shihōin (四楓院 夜一, Shihōin Yoruichi) is the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō. Having abandoned her command of both positions, she works with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, based in the Urahara Shop out in the Human World. She blush at eye contact with him he then studied her Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use. She occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. She informed him by saying "Excuse me sir this store is a women store." Naruto look at her and replied I`m naruto namikaze and I'm here because I promise my Goddesses I'd take them shopping miss Yoruichi. Yoruichi just smiled and told him you're a gentleman handsome, soon as she finish her statement she saw 7 ladies standing behind him she spook to him saying You surly know how to charm women to which they all blush. All of a sudden naruto was attack by Suì-Fēng (砕蜂, in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese) is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. She stab him in the chest with Suzumebachi before she could do again she saw 7 figure jump in front of naruto and each pointing a finger charging a cero Yoruichi told Suì-Fēng wrong move they each look at her coldly and said he did nothing wrong he just came to take us shopping and you stab him in the chest he treat us as human and not arrancars .Each of them had tears in their eye as they were about to fire .Naruto spook to them and said " Don`t kill her she just was doing her job please ." They all place their hand down and rush over to him they started to heal his wounds once that was finished they help him to his feet once the made sure he was ok now they turn their attention to Suì-Fēng stared at her just then Yoruichi spook out " Sorry about that Suì-Fēng is protective all the times. " she then order Suì-Fēng to look after the women clothes. Naruto told her not to worry about it just after he said it blood gush out his mouth. Nell decided to stay with him she raise his jersey and look at the wound she the used her Neru Shawā (ネルシャワー, Nel Shower): Nel's saliva seems to possess some weak form of healing power. She watch the wound carefully as it started to close up. After his wound started to close up he fell unconscious before hitting the ground Nell caught him place on a spare bed at the back of the store she sat at the head of the bed and place his head on her lap and kept rubbing his head and playing with his hair she cried out Naruttttttoooooo! Sob- Sob she cried because she couldn`t feel his pulse as she was crying the other came to see what happened why she was crying they too started to cry their tears fell on his face all of a sudden Naruto eyes open he look at them with sadness in his eyes and told them he was sorry for making them worry to which he was given a deep kiss on the lips by each of his Goddesses . Yoruichi then bagged off the items place them in Nell`s hand Naruto took out his wallet and paid for the items then took the bags from Nell and places them into the truck of the car. Before entering the driver side he went back and give Yoruichi his cell phone number then jump into the car and drove through a Garganta to get back to Las Noches. Upon returning to Las Noches he saw the clone laying out side of his house battered and torn in the clone hand had a note it reads :

Dear Naruto Namikaze ,  
I`m Ulquiorra Cifer (ウルキオラ・シファー, Urukiora Shifā)[2] is the Cuatro (4) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. I destroyed your clone because you possess something that Aizen -sama require which is those women that you "Your Goddesses" If you don`t want to lose everything you worked so hard for . You should be expecting a visit from another friend of mine. Just then a Garganta Naruto then turn his attention to the portal he saw Kaname Tōsen (東仙 要, Tōsen Kaname) was the captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. This betrayal put him at odds with his former best friend Sajin Komamura, as well as his former lieutenant in the 9th Division, Shūhei Hisagi. Kaname walk through and pointed his sword at Naruto saying ◾Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō (清虫二式紅飛蝗, Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts; Viz "Bell Bug Type Two: Flying Locust"): A technique which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a semi-circle, a trail appears, following the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades, which rain down on his opponents. When the dust clear Naruto is behind a shield along with the rest of the Arrancars , suddenly naruto disappear and appeared right in front of Tōsen punched him to the face and yell "Feast your eyes, on Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!" Just then Tier shout " Naruto what happening your body its changing and then Boom ….! "In this stage, the Saiyan is similar in appearance to the Legendary Super Saiyan form. The skin of the Saiyan may become slightly redder due to increased blood flow, and muscle size is increased to the point of impracticality. The Saiyans hair grows and spreads in different directions. The aura no longer flows upward, but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. Sometimes, the pupils and irises may temporarily vanish during the transformation," Naruto informed Tōsen , Tōsen decided to make his final move before returning to Aizen he face the saiyan and shout "Bankai Special Ability: The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent, what Tōsen calls Mumyō (無明, lit. "No Light", popularly known as "Avidya" and defined as "Ignorance (of Buddhist teachings)"). The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. Unlike with some Zanpakutō, Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it creates during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to wield its sealed form as a weapon while inside the dome, but preventing him from using its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone, not just Tōsen himself, touching Suzumushi's hilt is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Tōsen wills it to, or if he happens to become seriously injured; in either circumstance, the dome shreds apart and dissipates. Naruto then acknowledges by saying "so this is your final trump card very well pay close attention because hear it come Super Saiyan 4 ". The Place immediately turn dark and lighting starts to flash yellow meanwhile Tier and the other were watching the fight from a far distance Nell shout to Loly look I see someone it look like naruto but different out of the smoke she heard Nell "it me naruto but In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3's. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming flame-like. In the case of the Fusion Dance warrior Gogeta, the coloration of the aforementioned features seemingly switch, as Gogeta's hair became a bright shade of red whereas his fur became a dark shade of brown and the trim around his eyes were black instead of red. The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Saiyan form. Behold Super saiyan 4 just the Tōsen was blown away by the amount a ki he possessed although in bankai he still was not close to a match for with one swoop he was kick to the air by the saiyan before falling was destroy by a 10x Kamehameha naruto wasn`t finish yet he made a mini spirit bomb and threw it in the portal the once deceased captain came through Nell and the other watched in pure shock at the speed and power shown by their future husband the portal turn into a black hole killing everyone that was in the throne room except for one Sōsuke Aizen , aizen look at the skies and shout " Fuck you Naruto when I get my hand on you your gonna pay for the trouble you cause just wait you`ll see" and with that he fainted.


End file.
